Something About You
by PurpleHush
Summary: Emmett Cullen’s life seemed to be flowing smoothly: he has a stable job, his own house, and a completely relationship-free life…until his new neighbor, Rosalie Hale, comes along.
1. New in town

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

A/N: So here it is - the new story. I hope you like this just as much as you like Only Hope. :)

* * *

Emmett's POV

_If I were the betting kind I bet you thought the easy life  
Was the one you thought you'd live by  
And all you had to do was decide  
A swimming pool size  
Well, you're right_

"Well, you're right," I sang along to the last line of the verse. _Finger Eleven_ _is good_, I told myself. I've had their album on my CD rack for as long as I could remember, and this is the first time I'd listened to them. I took a mental note of the title of this song 'Easy Life'; the song's lyrics are catchy and easy to remember; and it's stuck in my mind right now.

I heard a car approach my driveway and looked through the curtain. The boys are finally here.

"Turn down your radio, dude! We could hear your music even from two blocks away." Jacob burst as he jumped out of the car.

Jacob - always the one to complain. "Chill, man." I said out loud as I sprinted to my living room and turned down the volume. "You know the drill; everything's at the back." I shouted out.

The boys burst one after another to my house. Jacob was the first one, carrying a bag of barbeque to be grilled, followed by Edward and James with a bunch of DVDs to be watched. They all went straight ahead to the back of my house.

"Hey Emmett, where's the beer?" James called out.

I gathered cans of beer and dashed to my backyard. Jacob and Edward were already starting to grill the food, while James was lying on his back, getting a tan. I laughed at the sight of him.

"James." I called out.

He looked up and I tossed him a can of beer. "Thanks, dude. Anyway, I think you have a new neighbor." He said as he sat up. "I saw a car parked at the driveway of the then-empty house."

Oh, right – the new neighbor. Another mental note: drop by and say hi to your neighbor. "Yeah, I think she just moved yesterday."

Jacob had _the_ look on his face – the one that says 'have you checked her out?'. "So your neighbor is a _she_. Have you met her?"

I shook my head. "No. but I think I'm gonna drop by later and say hi."

"Hey Ed, how's Bella?" James asked.

A smile instantly spread across Edward's face when he heard his fiancé's name. "She's fine. We're good."

"Everything's _good_ and _mushy_ between the two of you." Jacob snorted.

Edward shot him a glum look. "I'll tell Ness that you're being mean." He joked.

Jacob poked Edward with a tong at his arm. I enjoy banter moments like this. Edward, Jacob, James, and I, have been friends since we were kids. All four of us grew up here. We used to play together, do pranks together, and even go to school together. Now that we're grown ups, we still try to make time for our 'group' and spend time with each other for a whole day.

James Davis and I share the same passion for sports. We met at a local park when someone was trying to bully him when we were kids, and I warded off the petulant bully. We became instant friends. He's now happily married to his wife, Victoria, who is a very tough chick.

The smallest and the lankiest among us is Edward Masen. Well, he's not that small, per se; James, Jacob and I just happen to be bulky and big guys. We used to tease him as a 'geek' when we were in high school because he was the smartest and when it comes to girls, he was so aloof. Then came along his fiancé, Bella Swan. He's now working at his father's hospital.

And last but not the least, the closest to me, is Jacob Black. Having almost the same body build, we always wrestle with each other. We were also together in our high school football team, and when it comes to problems, I could always count on him. He started to become a little mellow when he met Bella's sister, Renesmee, who prefers to be called Nessie.

"Before I forget," Edward said as he started on the new batch of barbecues, "Our batch is going to have a reunion next next month."

James scoffed. "There's two more months. What's the rush?"

"Well, Mr. Banner told me to say it to you so you could make it." Edward said with a shrug. "And Mr. Banner said he wants all of us to be there and bring dates or wives, if we already have one."

"Date? I won't have any problem with that." Jacob grinned. "Ness will be more than proud if I ask her to come with me."

And that's when all their eyes landed on me. "Who are you going to bring, Em?"

_Yeah, who are you going to bring, Em? _I asked myself. I'm not that into relationships – never were. All I do is hook up and have a couple of dates with one girl, and then go on to the next girl. I'm not a player…I just don't get too serious when it comes to girls.

"I don't know." I answered with a shrug. "I'll find one."

***

Rosalie's POV

I groaned and stuffed my head under my pillow. I've only had five hours of sleep until my neighbor started to play music _too _loud. It's just ten in the morning! Does he even realize that he has neighbors?

Knowing he wouldn't stop that music of his, I let out a sigh of defeat and dragged myself to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror – I look disgruntled with messy hair. I really need to get some sleep.

I took a bath to unwind and refresh my mind and slipped on a loose shirt and a pair of boxer shorts and went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

"Mmm…" I hushed as I felt my dog caress herself in between my legs. "Do you want some treats?" I asked her.

Dixie barked with enthusiasm and started to wag her tail. I took a sip from my cup of coffee and went to a cabinet and took out a box of her dog biscuits and gave her two pieces.

She munched it down in no time and then jerked her head to the window. A car parked in front of my loud neighbor's house.

"Turn down your radio, dude! We could hear your music even from two blocks away." A guy who got out of the car shouted.

"Thank you, whoever you are." I mumbled and a small smile escaped my lips when my neighbor turned down his music.

I've only caught a glimpse of my neighbor when I was unloading my stuff from my car when I got here yesterday morning. He was just going out of his house when I saw him. Honestly, I think he's too big and muscular; he's going to pass as a football quarterback.

The phone suddenly rang. I fumbled through the mess of papers that were scrambled over the phone. I really have to finish organizing my stuff in this house.

"Hello." I said as I answered the phone.

"Rose! How are things going there?" It's my brother, Jasper.

"Well, the place is still a bit of a mess; I haven't finished organizing and fixing my stuff yet." I mumbled.

Jasper let out a hearty laugh. "You were never a fan of cleaning." He teased. "So how are the people there?"

I cocked my head to the other side, and saw my loud neighbor's house through the window. I sighed. "I haven't met them yet; I just got here, Jazz."

"Okay, well, I think I have to hang up now. I'll call you later, okay? Take care of yourself, Rose."

"Okay. Take care of yourself, too." I said and then hung up.

I heaved a deep sigh and started to organize my journals, and my music ledgers. I stumbled on a letter from my ex-fiancé, and after taking a minute of deliberating if I should read it or not, I threw it on the trash can.

That was one reason why I moved here – to be far from my ex; another reason is this place is much closer to my new job. In short, I moved here to have a new beginning and put an end to my not-so-good life back in New York.

I just hope that everything will turn out right in this place.


	2. First sight

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

A/N: Yay! Thanks for the reviews. I do hope that you will like this story. Looking forward to reviews; they make me motivated. Lol. :D

* * *

Emmett's POV

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

"It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss," I sang along with the song as I cleaned up the mess we made last night.

The boys slept here and, well, they left quite a mess. The music just helps me lighten up and hype up while cleaning my house. "Open up my eager eyes, 'cause I'm Mr. Brightside." I said as I sang the last line of the chorus.

Alice might drop by later, so I had to finish up cleaning the house now or else she'll keep on nagging that I don't maintain my house. She's always like that, acting like she's the older sibling.

As I walked out of my house to dump the garbage on the garbage cans, I saw the figure of my new neighbor moving around in her house. _Dang it, you forgot to welcome her to the neighborhood_, I told myself.

I sprinted back to my house and took a quick shower and wore baggy sweat pants and an undershirt and drove off to the nearest bakeshop to buy something for my neighbor. I laughed as I realized that I keep on saying 'my neighbor' due to the fact that I don't know her name yet.

Chocolate brownies…good enough. She'll probably like it; everybody loves brownies…right? I bought one basket of brownies and rushed back to my house and sprinted across the street to my neighbor's front door.

I had to knock three times before she opened the door. It was as if I was struck by lightning when I saw her; I couldn't speak – it was like my mind became a blank slate and all that's in there is the picture of her face. Sure, I've seen lots of beautiful ladies…but she's…_different_.

She's probably just done taking a shower – her hair was messy and wet, and I could even smell her shampoo – strawberry? Everything about her face was perfect – her eyes, her nose, her plump lips. Even her figure was statuesque; the shirt and jeans she was wearing embraced her body perfectly.

The odd thing was she looked annoyed to see me. Her brows were slightly furrowed.

"Hey, neighbor. Welcome to the neighborhood." I said with my best smile. I held out the basket of brownies.

She looked at my welcome offer and took it, though I could tell that she really wasn't pleased by the brownies. Wrong choice?

"Thanks." She mumbled. Oh god, her voice was just as beautiful as she is.

"Uh," I tried to find for something to say. "I uh…I'm Emmett Cullen." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake.

She managed to give me a wry smile and shook my hand. "Rosalie Hale."

There was an awkward silence between the two of us. I couldn't think of anything to say. _What's wrong with you, Em?_ I asked myself. I just looked directly to her eyes, and she looked back at me. For the first time, her brows fell on the right place and that was it – she looked unbelievably perfect.

Then her brows furrowed again. "Is that all? I'm kind of busy." She muttered.

"Oh, I see. Nice meeting you, Rosalie." I said and smiled again. She responded with another wry smile and then closed the door.

_Did I do something wrong? Did I look stupid in front of her?_ I asked myself, puzzled by her actions. She looked like I was the least person she wanted to see.

***

Rosalie's POV

Oh…_NO_! He's playing his music too loud again. I tried stuffing my head under my pillow, but there was nothing I could do to tune out his loud music. I took a sheet of stick-it paper and wrote a reminder to buy ear plugs and posted it on my bedroom desk.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a shower. I let the water lull my thoughts and take me away from reality for a moment. Sadly, Dixie started to bark her 'hungry bark'. I got out of the shower and put on some comfy clothes and was in the middle of drying my hair when someone knocked at the door.

To my surprise, it was my loud neighbor. He looks a lot different up close. But he is bulky. But there's something about him, about his face that made me stare at him. And then I remembered the fact that he is definitely my loud neighbor.

"Hey neighbor, welcome to the neighborhood." He said with a big smile on his face. What he said sounds kind of funny. He handed me a basket of brownies.

I stared at it and thought that it was a peace-offering.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

For a moment, he looked like he was going to melt. "I uh…I'm Emmett Cullen." He said as he held out his hand.

I shook his hand with a wry smile. "Rosalie Hale."

_Now is a good time to complain about his loud music every morning,_ I thought. Now is the perfect time. But, on the other hand, he is the first person who welcomed me in this neighborhood, and I don't want to make myself look like a snobby woman by nagging him about his impolite ways.

As I looked into his face, I saw a unique kind of innocence in him - a kind of innocence that is way out of a grown man's face. And then my eyes fell on his biceps; oh, they're so big and muscular…and then to his abs that were almost visible because of his thin undershirt.

_Get a grip on yourself, Rose,_ I told myself. I pushed back the thoughts about his dreamy muscles and remembered that he is not a good type of neighbor.

"Is that all? I'm kind of busy." I muttered.

He looked like he was crushed. "Oh, I see. Nice meeting you, Rosalie." He said with another smile on his face. His dimples showed off…and I had to try harder to control myself.

I shut the door and stood firmly and waited for him to get off of my porch. I was annoyed by his carefree attitude, but then again, I became attracted to him. _What's the matter with you?_ I asked myself out loud.

Dixie barked again; I almost forgot to feed her. I took her food bowl and filled it with her favorite dog food. I pushed the thoughts of Emmett Cullen aside and began to prepare my stuff for my first day of work tomorrow.


	3. Crying neighbor

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

Emmett's POV

"Hey Tussle, come over here now!" I called out. I hate this part of my job – talking to Drake Tussle, the most self-centered student in this high school.

The boy ran his fingers across his blond hair as he jogged towards me. "What's the matter, coach?"

"Get inside the gym and start practicing." I demanded, making sure that my superior tone was intact.

He looked like he was going to protest, but kept his mouth shut and obeyed my demand.

_Kids these days,_ I thought. I strode back to the gym and made sure that all of my players are present. Today is basketball day, so my football boys are out of sight, which is kind of disappointing; the football team is more disciplined than the basketball team, that's why I like training with them more.

"Mr. Cullen." I heard the principal call out from the gym doors. I spun around and saw him motion for me to come to him.

"What's up, sir?" I asked curiously. There's no game within this month, so there's no reason for him to talk to me.

He gave me a nod. "We have a new teacher here, and I just wanted to give you a head's up."

Would I even care if there's a new teacher? I simply nodded and got back to training the players and I had to call their attention every now and then when they stop what they're doing and watch the cheerleaders practice.

These kids are so hormonal; I don't know what to do with them. Should I blame the captain of the cheerleading squad for having their practice here at the gym? Or should I blame the principal for not letting the squad practice someplace else, thus ending up having their practice at the gym?

"Boys, get your head in the game! Or else, I swear I'm going to drop out of coaching you." I stated loud and clear.

They have no choice; I'm the only reason that they're still a part of the state basketball list, so they got back to their routine practice.

_Alice is probably right,_ I thought. I really should get another job. But heck, sports is very dear to me, in fact, I think I'm going to die without sports. And that's why I ended up coaching the football and basketball team of this school…my old school.

"Hey, have you seen the new professor?" I heard Mike Newton whisper as he passed by.

"She doesn't look like a teacher; not one bit." Eric Yorkie replied.

Now I became eager to see the new professor. Students here doesn't talk about new teachers that much, and the principal doesn't go and tell other teachers personally that there is a new professor. This new teacher might be a big-time person.

"Coach, head's up!" Drake warned just in time for me to dodge the incoming ball.

I ended the practice earlier than usual; I need to go home early because Jacob called and said that he needs to tell me something. Another reason is that I just can't stand these kids.

When I got home, Jacob's car was already parked at my driveway. _This must be something big_, I thought.

"Jake, what's up?" I asked as I entered my house.

Jacob was slumped at my couch, his face buried in his hands. I rushed to the couch and sat beside him.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked with my usual concerned tone.

Jacob shook his head ever so lightly. "Ness and I got into a fight."

I patted his arm reassuringly. "I know you'll get past that. You and Ness are tight."

"I was stupid, dude. I can't believe I let jealousy sink in to me." He said with a regretful tone.

I rubbed his back to reassure and comfort him. "Aw, Jake, you got jealous? You know you are the _only_ guy Ness wants."

He stood up and shot up his hands. "But she's so close to him and when that guy looks at her, dude it's like he's going to take Ness away!"

"Who is he?"

"Some guy from her work." Jacob replied bitterly.

I stood up and went to the kitchen to get some beer. "Maybe he's her boss. Trust me; Ness will not do anything that will hurt you."

Jake took the can of beer I was holding. "I don't know. Are you sure it's just like that?"

"I'm sure, Jake. Nessie is way too smart to do something like that. She won't hurt you." I said with sincerity.

Jacob stayed at my house a little longer; he wanted to stay here and unwind first before he goes back to his and Nessie's apartment. We played NBA Live and ordered pizza to unwind.

When I escorted Jacob to his car, I didn't expect to see my neighbor. Even from afar, I could tell that she was crying. She was sitting on the foot of her porch with a box of tissue beside her.

Only one thing was on my mind at that moment: go to her and make sure that everything's alright.

* * *

A/N: Yep, I know, it's kind of short. I have lots of essays and school stuff to do. :S Hope you like this chap. And thanks for the reviews. :)


	4. Rosalie's exfiance

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

Rosalie's POV

Great, everything's ready; I'm good to go. I looked at myself one last time at the mirror and decided to tie up my hair in a neat way. _First impressions are important, Rose_, I told myself.

I grabbed my bag and drove off to Forks High. Just as I was approaching the parking lot of the school, every student's eyes were fixed on me the instant they saw me and my car. I couldn't help but hide my smile.

All of their eyes almost popped out of their sockets when I parked at the area reserved for teachers and faculty staff. They must've thought I was a student.

I made my way to the principal's office; it was a requirement before I start to work. The principal gave me short tour of the school before he handed me my class schedules. The principal, Mr. Turner, looked like a man in his 50's. He holds himself well and he looks very respectable.

I appreciated the principal's hospitable character, as well as the other teachers' welcoming remarks. I still have to meet all the other teachers and school staff.

When his mini tour was done, I made my way to my first class. When I entered the room, all students eyed me from head to toe; their eyes grew wider when they saw the ledger and lesson plan I was holding.

One jock from the far end of the room raised his hand. "Miss, are you the new teacher?"

I nodded and smiled confidently. "Yes. I'm Rosalie Hale."

The jock, as well as all the other students, smiled widely. Maybe their past teacher wasn't that good. "And I'm going to be your class adviser for this year, as well as your Music teacher. But for this hour, we'll have English."

They all smiled wider, and I couldn't help but start to like this school.

"Okay, then. Let's start the lesson. Does anybody here know the book Wuthering Heights?" I asked as I showed them my still good looking copy of the book.

I waited for a few more seconds to draw a conclusion…no one raised a hand. This is going to be one tough school year.

***

I pulled up in front of my driveway and was surprised when I got out from my car. I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't expect to see the man I have been loathing for the past six months to be here at my house.

Travis Keller, my ex-fiancé, was at my porch, obviously waiting for me. He stood up when he saw me and waited for me to come to him, but I just stood beside my car.

"What are you doing here, Travis?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest. I rummaged my head for reasons or ways how he could have found me.

Travis scoffed. "You don't answer my calls; I bet you don't even read my letters."

"You haven't sent me any letter since a month ago." I remembered the letter from him that I stumbled upon while I was organizing my stuff which I received a month ago before I left my old town. "I don't have anything to say to you, except for go away." I snapped.

"Rosie," Travis said as he walked up to me. "I really didn't mean to sleep with your friend."

I instantly felt enraged when he said those words. Memories of what had happened half a year ago flooded my mind. I came home from the music studio and when I got to our room, Travis was in bed with my friend, Rachel. I never said a word to the two of them since then…until now.

"You're a jerk. Get off of my property." I sneered. I have had to master the art of pushing away unwanted thoughts and forgetting painful experiences and memories. I used to sulk and cry my eyes out when I found out that my fiancé ad my friend are having an affair behind my back.

I became good at being cold and being able to forget memories like that. I even sort of erased Travis' face on my memory, and everything that was associated with him. But seeing him now brought up all those memories that I have locked away.

"I still want you." Travis said as he walked closer to me.

I walked away from him. "Come on, Travis. I'm tired of this. I've moved on already."

At that moment, Travis moved as fast as he could and grabbed me by my waist and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but his grip was firm. There was only one choice left. I slapped him as hard as I could.

He instantly pulled away and rubbed his cheek that was now red. I smirked when I realized I smacked him real hard.

"You're an ass." I snapped with overwhelming disgust and hatred and watched him as he left my property.

Unwanted tears and different kinds of emotion overwhelmed me. The sky was getting darker now, just like my mood. I slumped myself on the porch and let myself cry my eyes out until everything that came back to me – Travis, the memories, the pain – fade away.

I was so wrapped up with trying to erase those feelings and thoughts; I didn't realize that my neighbor was walking towards me.


	5. Unexpected

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

Emmett's POV

Only one thing was on my mind at that moment: go to her and make sure that everything's alright.

I took a deep breath before walking up to her and deliberated if I really should go or not, considering the fact that she was not that happy to see me when I welcomed her to the neighborhood.

But seeing her like this, torn and in pain, I knew I had to talk to her or something. I was almost a few steps away from her when she jerked her head up to my direction. It broke my heart to see her like this up close.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I saw you crying and…and…" I faltered, not knowing what else to say. Her eyes were flooded with tears. "I, uh…"

_Damn it, Emmett. Pull yourself together. What the hell is wrong with you?_

I cleared my throat and took another deep breath. "Uh, I'll go away if you don't want to talk about whatever you're dealing with right now. I'm really sorry for barging like this."

I looked at her one last time and turned my back on her to head back to my house. She didn't say anything, not even blink the whole time I was in front of her. I was almost out of her driveway when I heard her call my name.

"Emmett, right?" she croaked weakly.

I turned and look at her. She was a real mess…and I felt like I was going to be a mess if I won't do something to make her smile. I slowly walked up to her and noticed that the tissue box beside her was almost empty.

"Want me to get some more tissue?" I asked.

She managed to let out a small smile and shook her head. Well, that's a start. I sat beside her, inches away from her, enough to give her space.

"My ex-fiancé was here." She said weakly with an obvious glint of disgust and hatred in her tone.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Sounds like he's a jerk." I blurted out.

She chuckled humorously. "You bet he is. I hate that guy."

For the first time, I heard her chuckle, and even if she was crying, she still looked and sounded good. "Why was he here?"

Her face instantly became red again as she started to sob hopelessly. _You are so stupid,_ I told myself. God, she was already smiling! And then I ruined her mood again.

There was nothing else I could do but hold her hand to assure her that everything is going to be alright. Her cries grew harder and harder, but I sat motionless beside her, her hand in mine, just waiting for her to speak up.

"I was too stupid to realize that he's been having an affair behind my back ever since he proposed to me." She said in between sobs. She pulled away her hand from mine and buried her face on her hands. "He had an affair with my friend! How stupid am I?" Her tone was getting angrier.

I rubbed her back to soothe her. "You know, love sucks." I said casually, not meaning to make her even feel worse. "But your ex is the one who's stupid." I said out loud.

She looked at me, as if studying my face for any sign that I was just lying.

"I'm not saying that just to make you feel better. He is stupid." I reasoned with her.

Tears rolled down on her cheeks again. "Why? How could you say that?"

I shrugged and grinned. "I don't know. I just know that you're a good person. There's something about you that makes me feel like you're a good person."

I wiped away a smudge of mascara just under her eyes. And I was sure that at that moment, I wanted to kiss her.

***

Rosalie's POV

I was so wrapped up with trying to erase those feelings and thoughts; I didn't realize that my neighbor was walking towards me.

I wanted to scream at him at tell him to go away, but I was too weak emotionally to do that.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I saw you crying and…and…" he said and faltered. I tried to read his face, and I was somehow glad that all I could see in his face is innocence and clarity.

I waited for him to say something.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Uh, I'll go away if you don't want to talk about whatever you're dealing with right now. I'm really sorry for barging like this."

He looked at me one last time and turned his back on me to head back to his house. His obvious concern opened a small hole in my heart. At that moment, I knew that he was going to be a good listener…and might be a good friend, too.

"Emmett, right?" I croaked weakly just in time before he steps out of my driveway.

He turned again to my direction, and it felt good to see his face. He was just overwhelming with innocence and vibrancy.

"Want me to get some more tissue?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head. He has a cute way of making people feel better. I wonder how he acts like when he's around his family and friends.

"My ex-fiancé was here." I said, still disgusted with the way Travis kissed me earlier.

Emmett smirked. "Sounds like he's a jerk."

I chuckled humorously. I was beginning to like Emmett. "You bet he is. I hate that guy."

He looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Why was he here?"

In that instant, I felt angry and mortified again. I couldn't help but cry my eyes out again. I could tell by the way I feel Emmett's eyes on me that he felt bad for asking that question, and odd enough, I didn't blame him for asking that.

He held my hand, and it was unbelievably good to feel his hand on mine. The thought of him being a bad neighbor was almost erased in my mind. I didn't think back then that he was a nice person.

"I was too stupid to realize that he's been having an affair behind my back ever since he proposed to me." I said in between sobs. I pulled away my hand from his and buried my face on my hands. "He had an affair with my friend! How stupid am I?"

He rubbed my back to soothe me, and it felt good.

"You know, love sucks." He said casually, as if it was just a regular thing to say. "But your ex is the one who's stupid." He said with a sure tone.

I was surprised to hear that coming from him. He had just met me, and I wasn't very welcoming when he dropped by at my house to say hi. I looked at him and searched for any sign that he was just saying those things just to make me feel better.

"I'm not saying that just to make you feel better. He is stupid." He said, as if reading my mind.

Tears rolled down on my cheeks again as I began to think of reasons why he could have said that. "Why? How could you say that?"

He shrugged and grinned. "I don't know. I just know that you're a good person. There's something about you that makes me feel like you're a good person."

He wiped away a smudge of mascara just under my eye. I felt something that I haven't felt for a long time. At that moment, I was sure that the look on his face only means one thing – he wants to kiss me.

I leaned closer to him, not really thinking, and went closer to him until our lips met. I pushed myself closer to him, and he returned the kiss tenderly. But it grew more passionate, and it both urged us to want more.

It was then that I pulled away from him. "I'm so sorry."

Emmett looked like he didn't know what to say. He looked like he was…torn. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said.

I stood up and backed away from him a little. "I'm…I…" I stuttered, my head was still not in synch. That kiss between us was...unexpected. "I should get inside now."

"Rosalie, I -" Emmett began, but I held up a finger to stop him from saying anything.

I took a deep breath. "Let's just forget what had happened. Goodnight." With that, I went back inside my house and tried real hard not to look back on Emmett. I slumped on the floor and tears started to escape my eyes again.


	6. Drama week

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

Emmett's POV

I sighed for the tenth time and glanced at the clock once again. I've been doing this routine for almost a half hour now. I really couldn't think clearly since Rosalie and I kissed each other two days ago. I saw her yesterday morning around 9 in the morning; she was getting ready to go to work, and I could tell that she was trying not to look at me. I also saw her last night when I was taking out the garbage, but again, she ignored me.

I couldn't blame her. Maybe she's thinking that I took advantage of her that night – she was sort of lonely and depressed, and I kissed her. My head tells me that it was wrong because of many reasons, but another part of me shouts out that kissing her was the best thing I did since I met her.

"Coach, did you hear what I said?"

I jerked my head up and saw Viktor, the football quarterback. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

He grinned. "Ms. Lora said that you guys have a faculty meeting ten minutes from now."

"Thanks." I stood up and patted my star player's shoulder. I jogged back inside the gym and headed to my office. It somehow made me grin when I saw my name printed on the door with a 'head coach' under it. I took out my weekly team record and headed to the faculty room.

To my surprise, Rosalie was inside the faculty room, dressed in a red blouse and black skirt with matching black heels. Her hair was tied up neatly; it gave her look an authoritative and smart effect. She looked to my direction when I entered the room, and immediately glanced away when she recognized me. _So she was the new teacher everyone was fussing about_, I told myself. I started to wonder what subject she is teaching.

"Hey Coach!" Harry Prescott, the Calculus professor, called out with a big smile. He has been a friend of mine ever since I started to work as a coach here. I went to him and sat beside him. I'm pretty sure that I'm two seats away from Rosalie; she was talking to Ms. Ruiz, the Spanish teacher. I had to fight back my smile when I realized that I was taking the details on how far we're apart.

"The new teacher, what does she teach?" I asked Harry casually.

He glanced at Rosalie and a small smile of contentment escaped his lips. No doubt, he likes her. "She teaches English and Music. I actually heard her sing when I was passing by her classroom this morning."

"And…?" I hoaxed with an eager face. Rosalie doesn't look like the singing type.

"She's good -" Harry stopped short when the principal opened the door.

The principal entered the room with a hopeful smile on his face. "Most of you are wondering what we are going to discuss today. It's about the up-coming drama week of the school. As you all know," the principal paused as he sat down on his chair. "We do this drama week every year. And this year's theme is going to be TV series."

Different reactions spread across the room. I could tell by the looks on the male teachers' faces that they will not enjoy this. I remember last year, our theme was fairy tales. God, that week sucked. During the final day had to dress up as a prince charming. Jacob laughed so hard that he almost cried when he saw me.

Rosalie, on the other hand, had a curious look on her face. Not many schools do this drama thing. But because our principal was a graduate from a drama college, he insisted on having a drama week every year. Honestly, I really think it's inappropriate _and_ dumb.

The principal took out a pad from his briefcase. "And just like every year, we teachers get to dress up at the night of the party. Since Miss Hale is the newest teacher here, she will get the honor of picking what we will represent this year."

Rosalie stood up with a now obvious curious and confused look on her face. She walked up to the principal's desk and slid her hand inside the bowl. She took out a rolled piece of paper and opened it.

She looked around the room with wary eyes. "I guess we'll be doing…" she looked at the paper again. "…One Tree Hill."

"Are we really going to play that this year? That's a TV show for teens." I objected as soon as I heard the title of the TV show we got.

A couple of murmurs backed up my objection, but the look on the principal's face was stony. "Mr. Cullen, look around you. Almost all your co-teachers look young enough to look like teens."

_This sucks…Lord help me..._I really _hate_ drama week.

"Mr. Prescott, your freshmen students will represent Supernatural; Ms. McFadden, your sophomore class will get the chance to dress up…they're going to be the teens from Gossip Girl; Mr. West, CSI for your juniors; and finally, Ms. Ruiz, Desperate Housewives for the seniors." The principal stated.

Clearly, there is no turning back. I could see the obvious question on Garry West's face – how could he make a play about CSI? And I had to fight back my laugh when I heard that the senior students will get to play as the cast of Desperate Housewives. Each class advisers began scribbling notes on their pads. It's a great thing I'm not handling any class this year; coaching is enough for me.

The principal cleared his throat. "Okay, the four class advisers will not have any part in the teachers' presentation because they're going to handle their own classes' presentations. So the rest of you should talk about who's going to portray who. And be sure that you will dress up on the ball night."

With that, the principal left the room. Ms. McFadden instantly bolted with delight when the principal left; she loves dressing up. Harry Prescott nudged me slightly.

"Supernatural…that's great. At least I won't have to worry about the costume of my students." He said with a grin on his face.

"The principal is really wired. I can't believe he still wants this drama week. The only ones who enjoy it are the ones who loves to dress up, especially McFadden." I blurted out with a low voice.

Both Harry and I looked at Sarah McFadden who was now starting to plan her class's presentation. I glanced at Rosalie; she was now sitting alone. I decided to get on my friendly side and walked over to her and sat down on the chair beside her.

"So, I heard someone say that you're a great singer. Is that true?" I looked at her with a smile. _Smile back, please smile back_.

Her lips curved up a little. Even that tiny smile almost made my heart stop. She really is just breathtaking.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She replied with an unsure tone.

I grinned and sighed. "Yeah…didn't expect to see you here, too."

She chuckled softly. It feels great to see that she is responding to me. I somehow feared that she will just ignore me for a long time. "Teaching is kind of...well, it's really close to what I love."

That perked up my interest. "Well, what do you love?"

She smiled hesitantly and blushed. "Music."

"You sing?" Sarah McFadden suddenly blurted out. I wanted to give her a snappy reply because of interrupting my conversation with Rosalie. "Oh, you could perform at the party! I am totally going to suggest that to the events coordinator. Oh wait, _I am_ the events coordinator!" she blurted out excitedly.

Rosalie had the look on her face that says 'do I have a choice?' Sarah skipped back to her chair to add her latest idea on her notebook. Rosalie stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I'm gonna go head to my next class." She said.

"I'll go walk you to your class." I offered with a charming smile.

She smiled back, and at that instant, she looked just like how she looked when she pulled away from me when we kissed. "That's not necessary. It's just a few rooms from here."

"It's okay. It's the same direction towards the gym, and that's where I'm going." I replied a little too fast. I was really hoping that she would at least let me walk with her.

After a few seconds of deliberating to herself, Rosalie nodded.

* * *

A/N: This is the best I came up with. I'm really drained right now. I just finished doing three pages of the program I have to pass tomorrow. And, starting from now until Friday next week, story updates will be a little slow because next week will be my exam week (sighs); the same goes for my other story, Only Hope. So, do you like this chapter?


	7. Nothing else

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

Rosalie's POV

"Okay class, who among you knows how to sing? I'm Miss Rosalie Hale, by the way." I told out loud as I entered the door. Today's my first day to teach the sophomore students Music. I don't know why, but I felt hyped up just because Emmett Cullen walked me to this room.

The whole time we walked with each other, he didn't say a thing about _the_ _kiss_ that happened between the two of us. It felt nice to think that he was considering my feelings. He was sensitive enough to do that.

One student raised his hand shyly. He kind of looks like Ryan Cabrera, complete with the scruffy hair.

"And what kind of music do you sing?" I asked with a smile and walked to the cabinet where the instruments were stored.

"Uh…I play the guitar. I sing acoustics." He said.

Half of the class exchanged murmurs, some good, and some bad. I took out a guitar and handed it to the guitar guy.

"Ma'am, for a music teacher such as you, why do you have to wear something formal like that?" A blond girl from the center of the room asked with a sheepish smile. "Most music teachers dress like hippies." She added sheepishly.

"I can wear whatever I want to wear." I snapped, not letting the girl miss the way my brows raised. I looked again at the boy who raised his hand. "What's your name?" I asked him with a smile.

I could tell that he blinked twice as normal when he saw me smile. Kids these days…

He took the guitar and propped it in front of him. "Chase Mullins."

"Okay Chase, please sing something for me." I propped myself on the chair.

Chase looked around the room with wary eyes. Maybe it's his first time to sing in front of the class. He cleared his throat and focused on the guitar.

_Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
And I'm still standing here  
And you're miles away  
And I'm wondering why you left  
And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight_

Wow. He really sounds great. He should try out for American Idol or something. His husky voice was just amazing. I suddenly remembered Emmett and the way he kissed me. It was overwhelming with passion, but it was gentle at the same time.

I stopped thinking of Emmett the moment Chase stopped playing the guitar. As part of my first-meeting routine, I sang something for the class to get them inspired. My class was interrupted when the principal announced that the classes for today will be cancelled for the preparations for the upcoming drama week.

Speaking of drama week, I think it's cool. Although I could tell from the way the male teachers looked that they don't like it at all. I've watched One Tree Hill once, and I chose to portray the tutor girl without hesitation. I grabbed my stuff and left the class and headed to the faculty room.

"Ms. Hale!" Sarah McFadden exclaimed when I entered the room. "You're just in time."

"For what?"

Something was off about her smile. "We were just deciding what song you're going to sing for the last night of drama week."

"Oh…that." I said with a not-so-sure tone. "Do I really have to sing?"

She nodded eagerly. "Mr. Prescott said that you have a really good voice."

"She won't stop till you give in." Harry Prescott called out from the far end of the room.

I like him – Harry Prescott. He's nice and looks decent enough. He's like one of those teachers who look young enough to pass as a college student. He was the first member of the school faculty who talked to me during my first day here at Forks High.

"Just tell me what you have in mind." I told Sarah.

Emmett stormed inside the faculty room with an annoyed look on his face. "I really _hate_ drama week!" He strode to the small couch beside Harry and slumped on the couch.

"I feel for you, man." The biology teacher said; I forgot his name.

"As much as you hate drama week," Sarah suddenly chipped in, "You still have to play roles or else Principal Turner will get mad."

All the men inside the faculty room groaned; the loudest was Emmett. He looked so adorable…wait, I should not be thinking of him that way. _He's just a friend…_

"So, I have already decided on what song you're going to perform, Rosalie." Sarah announced with too much enthusiasm. "Close to you by The Carpenters!"

"Don't you think it's kind of old? I think the students won't enjoy it." I contrasted.

Sarah just shrugged and turned her back on me. I sat beside Emmett and sighed loud enough for the others to hear.

"You didn't expect this situation when you signed that contract, didn't you?" Emmett asked with humor.

I chuckled. "It seems to me that you didn't, either."

Emmett raised his brows and grinned. "Look, I was wondering if you want to go out -"

Emmett's voice was low enough only for me to hear. I held out a finger to stop Emmett from whatever he wants to say; I already know where it will go the moment he started that sentence.

I tried to give him a smile. "We're just friends. In fact, we're just neighbors and are just getting to know each other. Nothing else."

He had the look on his face that says he wants to protest, but kept his mouth shut. He just slumped back on the couch and sighed. "Okay, I was just asking."

"Good." I muttered and stood up, leaving Emmett on the couch.

***

Emmett's POV

Darn that stupid drama week. I can't believe the principal cancelled _everything_, including _my practice_ with the team, just to make space for his beloved drama preparation. Seriously, I don't know why he even bothers to make one whole week free because of that drama thing.

I could even tell that my football team was also stupefied when the principal cancelled the practice. I slammed shut my gym office and headed to the faculty room, hoping to talk to someone…Harry perhaps.

My mood eased off a little and got ruined again when I passed by the principal, and he reminded me again of drama week. I stormed inside the faculty room, every inch of my face traced with annoyance.

"I really _hate_ drama week!" I strode to the small couch beside Harry and slumped on the couch.

"I feel for you, man." Marcus, the biology teacher, said. AS announced earlier, all classes are going to be cancelled, and Marcus hates missing a day for a lesson.

"As much as you hate drama week," Little Miss McFadden suddenly chipped in, "You still have to play roles or else Principal Turner will get mad."

I groaned out loud, as well as the other men in the room. Clearly, we all shared a disliking for drama week. It was only then that I realized Rosalie was inside the faculty room, too.

"So, I have already decided on what song you're going to perform, Rosalie." Sarah announced with overrated excitement. She's really like a teenager trapped in a twenty-five year old woman's body. "Close to you by The Carpenters!"

Rosalie…singing…Close to you? Well, I will surely wait for that. Now my thoughts about this drama week are starting to change.

"Don't you think it's kind of old? I think the students won't enjoy it." Rosalie contrasted

Sarah just shrugged and turned around and went back to her group of teacher buddies. Rosalie sat beside me and sighed.

The way she sighed brightened up my mood more. "You didn't expect this situation when you signed that contract, didn't you?" I asked with humor.

Rosalie chuckled, unaware of her charming aura. "It seems to me that you didn't, either."

I raised my brows and grinned. "Look, I was wondering if you want to go out -" I said low enough only for Rosalie to hear but she held out a finger to stop me from completing my sentence; I instantly regretted saying that the moment Rosalie's smile changed. That was one big mistake.

Rosalie tried to give me a smile, and I knew she was just doing that out of curtsy.

"We're just friends. In fact, we're just neighbors and are just getting to know each other. Nothing else." Rosalie stated clearly.

I wanted to protest, but kept my mouth shut instead. I knew that if I did that, things will go worse. "Okay, I was just asking." I said and sighed.

"Good." Rosalie muttered and stood up, leaving me on the couch.

I watched as Rosalie went to Sarah, her hips moving along with her as she walked; her golden hair waving gently. This was the first time a woman treated me like this, and one thing I'm sure about is that I am beginning to like her.


	8. Nice

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

A/N: I'm really glad that you like how the story goes. And thanks for correcting my mistakes on the previous chapter. Hope you like this one. :)

* * *

Emmett's POV

My laughter boomed inside my house; for some reason, I felt thankful that Rosalie had picked One Tree Hill – there is this character from that show that is a basketball player, and portraying him would be easy for me. I don't have to wear anything silly.

"Aw, you won't get to dress up again?" Jake asked after his laughter had subsided.

I looked at him with a triumphant grin. "Yeah, sorry man. You won't get to laugh at me this time."

Memories of how Jacob laughed until he almost cried when he saw me wearing a tux flooded my mind. When I look back at how I looked that night, I'd laugh at myself too.

"So...how's your new neighbor?" Jake suddenly changed the topic.

I peered out the window and saw Rosalie at her porch, reading a book with her dog beside her. "She's…she's uh…great." I mumbled stupidly.

Jacob's grin suddenly became entirely different. He leaned forward with a silly smile on his face. "I think you like her."

"You are not getting anything from me, man. Seriously, she's just a friend." I protested as casual as I could; but deep inside, different emotions startled me. This was something entirely new to me.

"_She's just a friend_ means you like her." Jacob retorted. "And adding the word 'seriously' just made it more obvious."

I sat at the couch beside Jacob. I wanted to be annoyed at Jacob, but something deep inside me told me that he's right. Darn, I hate it when Jacob reads between my words and actions. We've become so close that I can't hide anything from him.

Jacob nudged me. "So what's the deal between the two of you? Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"The first time we met, she was like…annoyed at me. Really; I mean, the way she looked at me and how her brows furrowed whenever I talk to her…it's like she's got a problem with me."

Jacob chuckled humorously. "Well, well. Looks like your charms aren't working on her, bro. Tell me more."

I let out a sigh of defeat and slumped deeper on the couch. "Look, remember the night when you came here because you had a fight with Ness?"

Jacob scoffed. "Don't remind me of that."

I shrugged. "Anyway, after you left, I saw her crying on her porch and I kind of went to check her if she's okay."

"And…? Oh wait, what's her name?"

"Rosalie Hale. She told me that her ex came to visit her and that he's a jerk. And then…" I trailed off when I remembered the way Rosalie kissed me.

Jacob moved closer to me, eager for more.

"We kind of kissed each other, but she pulled away from me the second she realized that we were kissing each other. And poof, we're back to being acquaintances."

"You kissed her?!" Jacob asked with a surprised grin on his face. "Wow."

Yeah, _wow_. Well, I can't shrug off the fact that Rosalie is really attractive, and that's one of the reasons why I liked her the moment I saw her. But there was another thing about her that made me like her: I have a feeling that she's more than what she looks.

I peered out of the window again and saw Rosalie get inside her car. She looked like she was sad or something. I wanted to go to her, but she drove off hastily.

"What are you going to do with her now?" Jacob suddenly asked.

I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know if she likes me."

"Why don't you ask her as your date on the last night of your school's drama thing?"

I jerked my head to Jacob's direction with a grin. "You are brilliant, my friend!"

***

Rosalie's POV

I wiped my tears away so I could focus on the road more. This morning, I was happy and beginning to feel content about my new life here in Forks. It took only one text message to ruin my day.

_Rose, Dad had a heart attack two days ago. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this right away. Mom didn't want you to get worried. Dad's a bit okay now. He wants to see you._

That's what Jasper's message said. The moment I read it, I rushed out of the house and drove to the hospital where my father was. He looked so frail and vulnerable. It hurt me to look at him with all those tubes connected to him. He couldn't even breathe properly.

My father has been the most influential person in my life. He taught me how to be brave and strong, and how to stand up for myself. He guided me and protected me every step of the way. Now he's the one who needs assistance and protection.

He didn't really like the idea of me leaving our town. I argued with him for days, and I insisted on leaving. He didn't have any choice but to let me go. I felt bad for arguing with him. I felt guilty for making him angry back then.

I couldn't help but cry when I saw him lying on the hospital bed. I approached him with tiny steps and shaking body; I was crying really hard.

_Rosie, don't cry. I'm okay._ Daddy said.

But no, he was obviously not fine. I wanted to look good in front of him and not to show him how sad I was for him, but my tears failed me. I sat beside him, saying how fine my life in Forks has been so far.

My mother and Jasper watched and listened as I talked to my father. Jasper would pat and rub my shoulder from time to time to keep me from crying again.

_The doctor said he's going to be okay, but whenever I see him lying on that bed, I feel like he's going to leave us soon._ Mother said in between sobs.

I stayed with them for a while and when it started to get dark, I went back home. Before leaving the hospital, I promised my father that I will go back and visit him as soon as I could.

_I'm getting out of here in no time, sweetie. Don't worry._ Those were the last words of my father before I left the hospital.

It was already around 11 in the evening when I got back. The house was dark; I forgot to leave the lights open. I leaned on my car seat for a while to clear my head. I enjoyed the serenity the cool night air offered.

I jumped out of the car and made my way to my house. I turned the lights open.

"Dixie, I'm home." I called out. I felt guilty that I left her alone with no food. I cursed myself.

I strode to the kitchen and checked there, but she wasn't there. I ran to my bedroom, and she wasn't there either. I started to become nervous and afraid and worried. Tears escaped my eyes. Dixie was my father's gift to me for my birthday two years ago. She has been with me since she was just a puppy.

"Dixie…come out now. Mama's here!" I called out, careful not to wake the neighbors up. Still, there was no sign of Dixie. I checked the back of the house, but she wasn't there. I ran to the front yard and looked at every corner of the garden and slumped when I didn't see Dixie.

I was beginning to lose hope and started to cry softly. I noticed a light turn on inside Emmett Cullen's house. He jogged out of his house and made his way to me. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of sweat pants. I had to control myself from looking and gaping at his abs.

I was surprised to see Dixie trailing behind him.

"Dixie!" I called out when I saw her. She ran to me, tail wagging.

"God, I got worried about you." I brushed my hand on her neck. I turned my attention to Emmett, still careful not to land my eyes on his abs. "You took her?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah. I saw her wandering around the neighborhood. I tried to return her, but you weren't at your house so I decided to let her stay at my house 'til you get back."

I jumped up and gave Emmett a hug, and then pulled away reluctantly. I shied away from his eyes and looked down on my feet. "Thanks for keeping Dixie safe."

"No problem." Emmett said. "I'm gonna get back to my house. See you around." He said, and then walked back to his house.

I sat beside Dixie and watched as Emmett's lean figure fade away in the darkness of the night. Dixie rested her head on my thigh.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you." I whispered as I gently stroke her thick fur on her neck and I began to wonder why Emmett Cullen has been acting nice around me. Maybe he realized that I'm annoyed by his loud music, so he decided to make peace with me by being nice.

Or maybe…just maybe…his being nice was completely because of something else.


	9. Rival

***I obviously don't own Twilight. But I do own this. Haha! Please review. :)***

Emmett's POV

"Excuse me Ms. Ruiz, can I excuse Drake Tussle? He has basketball practice today." I stated as I poked my head inside the room. The practice started thirty minutes ago, and as coach, it was my job to find and take the star player.

Drake Tussle jerked his head towards me. "Okay, sir." He was about to stand up when Ms. Ruiz held out a hand to stop him.

"We are having a practice for the play." She said, crossing her arms above her chest.

I sighed ever so lightly. This woman can be hard sometimes. "We have basketball practice. With due respect, ma'am, your practice for the play should be held during their homeroom class. I have to pull out Tussle now."

Ms. Ruiz smirked. "Principal Turner gave me the permission to practice at this time. Discuss your problems with him."

I swear, if only she's not a woman, I could've smacked her right there and then. I slammed the door shut and headed to the principal's office.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?" Principal Turner asked as he watched me prop myself on the chair in front of his desk.

"I need to pull out Tussle from the senior class, we have a practice today."

The principal sighed and smiled at me, flashing his pearly whites. "I'm sorry, but Ms. Ruiz secured the time of the seniors until five in the afternoon."

"The basketball team has a game next week, sir. We _have_ to practice." I tried not to raise my voice. "And you and I both know that Tussle is the best player in the team, so I need him."

"You can have him tomorrow. Ms. Ruiz asked for their time first. Sorry."

God, I hate this. What kind of principal favors a freaking drama week over a basketball game? I stormed out of the principal's room and headed to the gym. Something utterly enthralling made me stop. I retraced a few steps backwards and ended up in front of the music room.

Rosalie was inside, playing the piano. She looked incredibly perfect as she sang. Honestly, I think she's the best in this town. Her voice was just…perfect. I leaned closer to the door to hear her more clearly. Her voice was a little low, with a slight hint of sweetness and coldness mixed together.

_I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say_

I love you  
I honestly love you

As I listened to what she was singing, I rummaged through my head for the title of the song. I heard it somewhere, I was sure of it. The way she sang it just made my day and removed all the traces of irritation.

"She's great, huh?"

I turned around and saw Harry Prescott beside me. I straightened myself and leaned away from the door. "Yeah, she's great. I've never heard someone as good as her."

Harry smiled like an inspired teenager, the way a person smiles when he sees the one he likes. "She's smart, nice, and talented. I think I'm going to ask her to be my date on the last night of drama week."

I shook my head, unable to process what Harry had said. "Wh-what?"

Harry's smile faltered when he noticed my reaction. "I'm going to ask her out. Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no. Uh…" I scratched the back of my neck and tried to think of any reason to make Harry change his mind. He's a friend of mine, but I couldn't think of him as a rival. "Don't you think it's a bit early for you to ask her out?"

The door suddenly opened and Rosalie came into view. I straightened myself again and smiled at her, half-hoping she didn't hear anything Harry and I were discussing.

"Hey, how's Dixie?" I asked the first thing that popped into my mind.

Rosalie smiled sweetly. "She's fine. Great, actually. Thanks again for keeping her safe."

I felt her sincerity and grinned at her. Harry suddenly cleared his throat.

"You sound better than Olivia Newton John." He said with a charming smile on his face.

That's it! Olivia Newton John's _I Honestly Love You_ was the song Rosalie was singing a while ago. I can't believe that Harry's starting to make his way to Rosalie. I couldn't blame him; Rosalie is just…one of a kind.

Rosalie blushed. "You must be kidding."

"Anyway, I was thinking, maybe you and I could-"

The bell suddenly rang. Thank God Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"I have to go; Sarah's waiting for me at the lounge. Bye guys." Rosalie smiled and walked away.

I let out a sigh of relief and thanked my stars that Harry didn't get a chance to ask her first. I felt a pang of jealousy sink through my nerves when I realized that Harry likes Rosalie. It was like I have found a rival.

***

Rosalie's POV

This practice for the drama week became like an advantage to me; I get to have more time on planning my lessons, and most of all, the music room became always free. I lifted the cover of the piano and ran my fingers through the keys. I flipped the pages of the music ledger as I sat down.

The piano is my favorite instrument to use, aside from the guitar. It allows me to express my feelings in a soulful way. I started hitting the notes and sang along to the music.

_Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
_

As I sang the lyrics, thoughts of Emmett flooded my mind. I couldn't help but be amused at how he handles things carelessly, yet he is still charming. On my first day here, I thought he was just one of those guys with a devil-may-care attitude, but he proved me wrong as the days passed by. He turned out to be a thoughtful nice guy afterall.

Then the kiss entered my mind. I remembered the look on his face that was clearly apologetic when I pulled away from him. Thinking back, I never really had the perfect reason for kissing him. I just felt the _need_ to do it.

_I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say_

I love you  
I honestly love you

I put an end to the song and stayed seated for a while, letting the previous thoughts I had wash away. With one final sigh, I covered the piano, grabbed my bag, and then headed for the door.

To my surprise, Emmett and Harry Prescott were in front of the door. _Are they…_I shrugged the thought off and smiled at them.

Emmett straightened himself and backed away a little, while Harry stayed from where he was standing. "Hey, how's Dixie?" He asked with a reluctant grin.

"She's fine. Great, actually. Thanks again for keeping her safe." I gave Emmett a thankful smile and I could tell that he felt my sincerity.

Harry cleared his throat loud enough to make me break my gaze away from Emmett's face. "You sound better than Olivia Newton John." He flashed a charming smile towards me.

I had to control myself and hide my giggle. Harry was obviously trying to make his way to me. "You must be kidding."

I glanced at Emmett and he looked like he just realized something. And then the look on his face became different. It was almost close to…admiration.

Harry smiled again. "Anyway, I was thinking, maybe you and I could-"

The bell suddenly rang. Thank God Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence. I knew what he was going to say the moment I heard the phrase 'I was thinking'. Harry is nice, and I think he is a great person; I don't want to tear him by rejecting to go out with him. It's just too soon for him to ask me out.

"I have to go; Sarah's waiting for me at the lounge. Bye guys." I made an excuse to get away from them and gave them warm smiles before walking away from them.

Even from a few steps away from them, I knew that they were both staring at me.


End file.
